Tony's Bored
by fairyqueenie
Summary: Tony gets bored when they don't have a case with surprising results.


**Authors note (and possible small rant if I get carried away) Please Read.**

_OK so this is only my second NCIS fic and I'm kind of nervous about posting it after the last one. lol. So I have a few things to say first._

_The first review I got for my last fic although not nice did make me fall off my chair laughing. This is fiction and as much as we may like them to be, the characters are not real. So please no one jump on me if they are not portrayed the way you want them to be. _

_I understand there are a lot of fics out there where Gibbs sticks up for DiNozzo and this seems to be an easier way to write as far as I am concerned anyway. However in the actual show Tony gets head slapped and told off a heck of a lot more than the others. just sayin._

_Just to point out I do not love/hate any particular character. I like them all and can see the good and bad points in each. __If I had to choose a favourite it would probably be Abby. so please don't yell at me for being a lover/hater of a particular character just because of how I write a particular story._

_Any-who, this little story is my attempt to make up to the ones that hated the last. It may be absolutely terrible but hopefully not. The title sucks as I'm rubbish at titles sorry._

_Reviews would be much appreciated._

_Thank you._

_Fairy x_

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS or any of the characters unfortunately. **

**On with the show**

**Tony's Bored****.**

'What ya doin'?' Tony asked. peering over McGee's shoulder.

'Nothing that would concern you Tony.' Tim replied, annoyed that the older agent was bugging him again.

They hadn't had a case for 2 days and Tony was quite obviously bored. He'd spent the morning blowing spitwads and flicking rubber bands at the 2 younger (in age only) members of the team.

For once they were actually getting a proper lunch break and Tim had decided to write down a few ideas for his next book, while he had he chance.

Tony leaned further into McGee's personal space and tried to swipe the paper out from under Tim's pen.

'What's this?' The brunette crowed as he successfully grabbed it, and ran back across the bullpen out of Tim's reach.

'Tony! Give that back. It's private.' The younger agent ordered crossly.

'Ooh, ideas for your next book is it, McWriter. Let's see what you have Tommy and Lisa doing next shall we?' Tony taunted.

Ziva, who had been quietly watching the exchange, smiled at McGee before turning to the senior field agent.

'Tony, why do you have to be so juvenile?' she asked, exasperated by his behaviour. Sometimes it was very much like having a child on the team.

'Well Ziva, I didn't hear you complaining before, when you were on my side.' Tony replied snippily (a/n not sure that's a word but it is now).

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Just give it back to McGee and leave him alone. Lunch break is almost over and Gibbs will be returning with his coffee.'

Tony just ignored them and carried on reading, snickering every now and then.

'Hey!, I'm sure that happened just last week, McOriginal. You really need to get some of your own ideas you know.'

Ziva looked over at McGee, noticing his face becoming red. At first she thought it was embarrassment, but when he slapped his hands on the desk and shot out of his chair, it was obvious he was extremely angry.

Storming across the bullpen he got right in Tony's face.

'You know what DiNozzo?' he hissed

'I couldn't care less what you think. When you write a successful book, maybe you'll be in a position to critique mine. Until then, shut the hell up and keep out of my stuff!'

He snatched the paper back from Tony, who was completely speechless and seemed to be in shock, and stomped back to his own desk.

Ziva sat with a slightly bemused expression. She was just opening her mouth to comment, when Gibbs came striding into the bullpen, smacking Tony's head as he passed.

'DiNozzo, keep your nose out of other peoples business. If McGee wants to use us for inspiration, let him.'

'But Boss...' Tony whined

Gibbs turned to glare at his senior field agent.

'Yes Boss..' Tony mumbled as he sank back into his chair, like a chastised child.

Gibbs turned towards McGee, noticing Tony's expression brighten, waiting for the junior agent to get head slapped.

'McGee, good job. I knew you'd grow a backbone eventually.' he said.

Tony's smile rapidly vanished as his jaw dropped in surprise.

Gibbs leaned in closer to Tim and whispered

'But keep it out of the office. You still have to work together.'

'Yes Boss, thank you.' McGee blushed.

Just then Gibbs phone rang.

'Yeah, Gibbs.' he barked, as his team sat up, watching their leader expectantly, like a group of eager puppies.

Slapping the receiver down, he grabbed his badge, gun and coffee.

'Gear up. Dead petty officer.'

'DiNozzo, gas the truck, and it's your job to keep it clean this week too.' Gibbs ordered.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other smirking, as Tony looked shocked, knowing it was his punishment.

'Yes Boss.' he grumbled, grabbing the keys and storming towards the elevator, muttering to himself about stupid McNovelists.

End

Thank you for reading. please review. cookies for those that do :)


End file.
